Emperor
, current ruler of the Empire.]] The Emperor is the leader and ruler of the Empire of Man, the most powerful nation of the Old World. He is chosen from the Elector Counts by the 15 Electors and crowned by the Grand Theogonist. The first Emperor was Sigmar and his coronation marked the starting point of the Imperial Calendar. The current Emperor, Karl Franz, was crowned in 2502 IC. Despite being technically both the head-of-state and commander-in-chief of the Imperial military, the Emperor is not by any means an absolute ruler. He has to share much of his power, influence and responsibilities with the powerful Elector Counts. Government Upon the death of an Emperor the throne does not automatically pass to his heir. An election is held with 15 Electors, 10 of which are Elector Counts. The heir of the deceased Emperor is an obvious candidate; under normal circumstances he will be supported by the friends and allies of his predecessor. Therefore a dynastic succession is a strong possibility. However the heir may lose the election due to personal enmities, political manoeuvring or his or her own personal failings. Nearly all of the Emperors were chosen from among the Elector Counts and in many ways being Emperor means being but the "first among equals." The Emperor is the recognised leader of the Elector Counts, who are themselves powerful and independent nobles. Many matters are debated between the Emperor and the Counts on an equal standing and then agreed upon, and the outcome is not always as the Emperor wants. The Emperor's power is severely limited by his inability to enforce his edicts within the semi-independent provinces that comprise the Empire. Far from the capital and within their own provinces, the Elector Counts rule as they see fit and they can choose to largely ignore Imperial edicts and decrees. Furthermore, the Empire is not a centralised state, but a feudal confederacy. The Emperor does not control the entire military of the Empire and he does not receive all, or even the majority, of its taxes. His revenues and other resources are collected from his own province and his own personal treasury will pay the military units under his direct control. Each of the Elector Counts collects taxes from his respective province and will spend his wealth as he sees fit. He will recruit and pay his own provincial army, which is far more loyal to its local ruler than to the distant Emperor. Depending upon the wealth of the province, a wealthy Elector Count may even be able to afford to recruit a larger army than the Emperor. A wise Emperor will realise that trying to subdue the Elector Counts through threats and/or force is a very dangerous task, all too likely to result in open rebellion against Imperial authority and a civil war that may cost the Emperor his crown. Gaining the respect and loyalty of the Elector Counts of the Empire through example and fair leadership tends to be the best policy. The Elected Emperors (1 to 1152 IC) Age of Three Emperors (1152 to 2304 IC) Elected Emperors Ottilian Emperors Wolf Emperors Marienburg Claimants Reiklander Claimants Elected Emperors (2304 IC to Present) Emperors without clear dates of reign or provenance Electors The following individuals have the right to vote for the next Emperor upon the death of the incumbent, but only one of the Elector Counts can become Emperor. Elector Counts: *1. The Elector Count of Averland *2. The Elector Count of Hochland *3. The Elector Count of Middenland *4. The Elector Count of Nordland *5. The Elector Count of Ostland *6. The Elector Count of Ostermark *7. The Elector Count of Reikland *8. The Elector Count of Stirland *9. The Elector Count of Talabecland *10. The Elector Count of Wissenland *11. The Grand Theogonist of the Cult of Sigmar *12-13. The two Arch Lectors of the Cult of Sigmar *14. The Ar-Ulric of the Cult of Ulric *15. The Elder of The Moot Former Electors: *1. The Elector Count of Drakwald *2. The Elector Count of Solland Notes * : Tome of Salvation states that Siegrich was from Averland, while the WFRP 4th Edition rulebook states that he was from Stirland. * : The WFRP 4th Edition rulebook states that he was from Reikland, while other sources state that he was from Wissenland. Sources *The Prince of Altdorf (Novel) by Andy Hall *''Tome of Salvation'' (RPG), pp. 17, 19 *''Warhammer Armies: The Empire'' (8th Edition) pg. 16 *''Sigmar's Heirs'' (RPG), pp. 15-17 *''Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts'' (7th Edition) pg. 14 es:Emperador Category:Monarchs Category:The Empire Category:Emperor Category:E